For Better or Worse
by animefan123456789
Summary: after years of been seperated from him Kagome finally sees Inuyasha again and agrees to marry him. But not everyone is happy about the wedding. No idea if genre is right help me out if possible.
1. Default Chapter

**For Better or Worse**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any rights to any other anime

**Chapter 1**

Prefic notes:this is my second fic andI'm hoping to make very few mistakes on this fic so it doesn't take as long to proofread/post.

Kagome sat at her desk going over the tests her students had done that day she looked out the window and sighed. It had been ten years since she last saw him. She remembered him perfectly, his long silver hair his powerful arms every last detail. She remembered the day they found the last Shikon shard together, it was that exact day that the path to the fuedal era closed, and the path to Inuyasha. It's not like she didn't try to return to the fuedal era but no matter what she did and how hard she tried she couldn't find a way. She shook the thought of him out of her head she had work to do she turned her attention back to the tests on her desk _I'll finish these at home_ she thought as she put them in her bag and got up.

Kagome walked slowly out to her car and threw her bag onto the passenger seat. She looked into the rear view mirror and caught glimpse of something that made her jump. A small boy stood near the front door of the school talking to some of her students. It wasn't just the concern for her students that made her jump it was the way the boy looked. He was so familiar she looked at him carefully trying to remember where she saw him before and then it clicked, he looked like Shippo! Kagome got out of her car and quickly turned to where the boy stood but he was already running down the street.

"Was that Shippo?"Kagome asked herself out loud getting back in her car,"No, that couldn't be him. He's in the fuedal era with Miroku, Sango and..."

She shook the thought from her head, thinking about Inuyasha was only making her depressed. She started her car and left the parking lot driving unusually fast until she got about half way home she decided to take a detour and pick up something for her dinner. Stopping at an intersection she looked out the window at a local daycare and was floored by what she saw. There was a woman who looked like Sango outside playing with the children! She stared right at the strange women she looked exactly like her. Same eyes, same figure, everything was exact to Sango's description. A honk from the car behind her brought her back to reality and made her jump a bit she quickly looked back to the road and drove on she looked back through her rear view mirror but the women was gone.

_Later at Kagome's house..._

Kagome finished looking over the last test and put it in her bag then checked her watch.

"11:00?" Kagome said startled by how late it was,"I better get to sleep I have to get to work early tomorrow!"

She ran upstairs and into her room after changing into her nightgown she climbed into her bed and stared out her window. She was about to fall asleep when something caught her eye. A large figure was sitting in the tree by her window. She stared right at it's face and her heart skipped a beat. The figure saw Kagome staring at it and quickly jumped from the tree and ran off. Kagome darted from her bed and ran to the window the figure had already disappeared. Kagome's heart started to sink the face was so much like Inuyasha's. She was about to return to her bed when something caught her eye, a long strand of silver hair was wrapped on one of the tree branches she grabbed it and looked at it with great interest.

"Was that Inuyasha?" she wondered as she held the strand in her hand,"or am I just losing it?"

_Next day, Kagome's workplace, lunch break..._

Kagome was still thinking of the previous day's events. Did she really see Sango Shippo and Inuyasha? or was her mind playing tricks on her? She decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Kagome froze when she arrived at the front doors. Outside a man was speaking to one of the other teachers at the school in the parking lot, a man that looked just like Miroku! She stared out at the man, when he turned to leave she ran out the door and over to the teacher that he was speaking to.

"Excuse me Haruka,"Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome what can I do for you?" Haruka replied.

"The man that you were just speaking with, do you know his name?"Kagome asked.  
"No, he didn't say. Why do you ask?" Haruka replied.

"No reason,"Kagome said with a sigh,"By the way did he ask you to bear his children?"

"What?"Haruka said in shock.

"Never mind,"Kagome said.

Haruka left Kagome standing out in the parking lot. She felt like she was going insane first seeing Shippo and Sango then Inuyasha and now Miroku.

"Why am I seeing all of them all of a sudden?" Kagome asked herself.

"Maybe it's because we're getting really bad at hiding,"Kagome heard a _very_ familiar voice behind her say. She spun around her heart skipped a few beats and her eyes grew with excitement. A man stood behind her wearing a black suit jacket and pants, he had a plain red shirt and he had long silver hair.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"Kagome stuttered.

"Miss me?"Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome rushed towards Inuyasha. He hugged her tightly, tears flooded Kagome's eyes. she couldn't believe Inuyasha had finally returned.

"Inuyasha I missed you so much,"Kagome said tears flowing from her eyes,"How did you get here? I tried to get back to the fuedal era and I was unable to so how did-"

"Shhhh... Kagome I'll explain everything, but first..." Inuyasha said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box. He knelt down and opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring,"Kagome will you marry me?"

Kagome's heart fluttered. She felt happier then she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Inuyasha..,"Kagome said trying to calm her fluttering heart,"Yes, yes I will marry you! Nothing would make me happier!"

Inuyasha stood and slid the small ring on Kagome's finger and kissed her softly. A bell rang out loudly startling Kagome.

"Inuyasha I have to go,"Kagome said,"hold on, I'll write down my address for you and you can come by my house later ok?"

"Don't worry about the address I know where you live,"Inuyasha said.

"What? How do you know.."Kagome strated to say.

"Tell ya later! be by around 4:00!"Inuyasha called back as he ran off.

Kagome stood puzzled for a few seconds then rememebered she still had a class to teach and quickly ran back inside. Meanwhile unbeknownst to Kagome and Inuyasha someone was crouching in the bushes watching them listening to every word.

"You marry her! We'll see about that!"the person said angrily.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. chapter 2

**For Better or Worse**

Disclaimer: do not own rights to Inuyasha or any other anime

Prefic notes: 2 of 2! That's second chapter of my second fic and except for my computer crashing and making me rewrite this entire chaptereverything has gone well! _Side note: I have only seen up to the episode Shiori's Family and Inuyasha's Feelings when I wrote this so pardon anything that's impossible do to events after that episode._

Kagome's heart was fluttering all day. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and about the day they would marry. Despite her efforts to hide her excitement, one of her students noticed the ring on her finger and she told the class why she was so energetic after returning from lunch. Finally the bell rang and her students piled out of the classroom (not before they all congratulated Kagome on her engagement). Kagome quickly collected her things and rushed out the door. She sped home and quickly ran inside and got herself ready for Inuyasha's visit.

_Meanwhile, small shop on corner_

"Hey I'm back" Inuyasha called to the front of the shop as he slipped through the back door.

"What took you so long? I thought you were just going to Kagome's school and back"A voice called back.

"Ya well I thought I would fill the bike's gas tank up, it's the least I can do for letting me use it so much"Inuyasha said as he headed out to the front"I also grabbed something to eat on the way back as well"

"That's a good excuse... but you're still late" The other person replied.

"Yeesh we own this place 50/50 and you act like you're the boss"Inuyasha snapped sitting down.

"Well, I am older you know" the person angrily snapped back.

"So what! We agreed to forget any differences between use for the business remember" Inuyasha hissed.

"I remember perfectly. I'm still older though" The person laughed.

"Ya you think I care"Inuyasha said fiercely.

"I think you do" The person said.

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said growling.

"Fighting with Inuyasha as usual Sesshomaru" came a voice from the doorway.

"Greetings Sango"Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sango"Inuyasha said calming down"on an emergency run for the daycare"

"No, we have plenty of supplies"Sango said"Actually I'm here to find out what Kagome said... if you even asked her."

"Yes, Inuyasha did ask her. He just got back from asking her actually"Sesshomaru said with a somewhat evil smile"as for what she said he hasn't said yet, so why don't you enlighten us dear brother"

"Ya Inuyasha, tell us" Sango said.

"Damn, you two really know how to put the pressure on someone don't you"Inuyasha said with a growing smile"well to tell you the truth, she said.."

"She said"Sango and Sesshomaru said in unison.

"She said... YES"Inuyasha said a little angry with Sango and Sesshomaru for pressuring him all the while his heart leaping around in his chest.

"Inuyasha, that's fantastic"Sango said clapping her hands together"Hope your wedding is as exciting as mine was!'

"I don't think anyone will top yours any time soon"Sesshomaru chuckled"Especially with that stunt Miroku pulled"

"Ya you have to admit Sango, he did make the party" Inuyasha said trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey, we were married so it's not like he was being rude or anything" Sango said also trying to hold herself back from laughing"and besides, it's in his nature to do things like that"

And with that all three burst out laughing.

"I'm going to need to borrow the bike again. I promised Kagome I would stop by her house at 4:00" Inuyasha said, still laughing.

"Alright... but DON'T scratch it"Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha ran into the back of the shop and out the door.

"I have to go too Sesshomaru, see you later"Sango said turning towards the door laughing the whole way.

"This wedding might be quite fun after all"Sesshomaru said with a laugh.

_Kagome's house, 4:01 PM_

Kagome looked out the window, waiting anxiously for Inuyasha to arrive. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw him pulling up in her driveway and get off a black motorcycle. Kagome watched as he removed a black helmet and stared at his silver hair blowing in the wind.

Kagome heard Inuyasha knock on the door and she quickly opened it"Hey! So you did know where my house is" she said as Inuyasha stepped inside and placed his shoes by the door.

"That's my greeting"Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Sorry, I was just really excited to see you and my words got mixed up"Kagome said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it"Inuyasha said sitting down on Kagome's couch"I owe you an explanation anyways."

"First, can you tell me how you got here? To this time, I mean. I've tried so many times to get back to the feudal era but I was never able to return"Kagome said with a sad tone joining Inuyasha on the couch.

"Alright well, after you left the feudal era the day we got the jewel back Keade took it to the exterminator's village or at least what's left of it. Meanwhile, the rest of us sat waiting for her return as well as yours. Weeks went by and you never appeared so we figured that without the jewel you couldn't get back and unfortunately Keade said that the jewel vanished as soon as she stepped onto the village's soil"Inuyasha replied.

"Vanished"Kagome said in surprise.

"Ya it was the strangest thing anyone had ever heard. It was also the saddest since without the jewel the gateway between our times would be impossible to pass through."Inuyasha said"Needless to say, I went a bit crazy trying to get through the gate. I don't know how many hours I spent each and every week trying to find a way to get through and then one day when I climbed out of the well I found Sesshomaru standing beside it with Jaken and some girl named Rin."

"Sesshomaru"Kagome said in shock.

"Ya, he said I was pathetic for trying to get to your time," Inuyasha said"Then just as I was preparing to use tetsusaiga and kill him he told me that if we used Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga's power together the gate would open up and I could go through."

"Wow, Sesshomaru being nice. That's new"Kagome said, standing up and walking into the kitchen"I'm going to make some tea, you want some"

"No thanks."Inuyasha said"Anyways, Sesshomaru and I used the power of the two swords and the gate opened I was about to go through when the gang came and demanded they come along. So we all went through and were shocked when we saw that Sesshomaru and company had followed us through."

"Okay so that explains how you got here but how did you know where to find my house"Kagome asked sitting back down beside Inuyasha.

"Well after we entered this time we took the first few years to get settled down and figure out how life in this time works. After we got that down, we all used the small amount of money we had and bought a small bit of land up in the mountains and began looking for work... well, all except Shippo and Rin since they're too young." Inuyasha said"After all that, I asked everyone to help me find you. They all agreed and they all started looking for you. Shippo spotted you walking out from that school and followed you home one day he told me and that's how I found out."

"Wow I can't believe you were all in this time for so long and I never realized it"Kagome said"Hey you said everyone got jobs right? So, was that Sango I saw at the daycare"

"Ya, you probably did see her. Sango got a job at a daycare, Miroku got some sort of desk job and Sesshomaru and I opened a small corner shop"Inuyasha said.

"Wow! You own your own shop"Kagome said getting up to pour her tea.

"Ya, we don't do a lot of business but it's enough to live on so we're happy"Inuyasha said.

"You make enough to own that bike" Kagome said, sitting down beside Inuyasha.

"It's actually Sesshomaru's bike.. but I have a car.. sorta"Inuyasha said with a nervous twitch.

"What do you mean sorta" Kagome asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well you see it's kind of.. well.. never mind forget it. It's nothing to worry about" Inuyasha said.

"Alright, whatever" Kagome said, trying to figure out what Inuyasha meant.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said with a sense of worry.

"Ya" Kagome replied still thinking about Inuyasha's "sorta" vehicle.

"You know I'm not the guy to worry about small things but.." Inuyasha said in a low voice"I might not be able to pay for a decent wedding. I mean, I own a shop, but Sesshomaru and I split everything 50/50 including the bills and I spent most of my money for your ring so.."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder"don't worry Inuyasha, we'll find a way to make this work. I mean together we took down some of the strongest demons ever. If we can't handle a thing like this then, well, we'd have no right to claim victory for all those battles"

"Ya you're right.." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome"We'll find a way to make this work I know we will. I mean compared to Naraku, this is nothing"

"That's the spirit Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile.

_Meanwhile outside Kagome's house a figure looking through her window_

"So, you're going to get married huh? Ha" a scornful voice said quietly"Guess I got some work to do"

And with that the figure left laughing.


End file.
